My Heart Aches For You
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Meridian is a peaceful place for the most part, the guardians have regular patrols with some extra help but life is good, while on patrol Will finds that Phobos has actually been hanging around although he hasn't had it easy. Nerissa has given up part of her plot due to her own foolishness but so far Will only knows is that a broken prince needs her. Can she save him from himself?
1. The Prince Has Been Found

**SweetDreamer92: I was listening to the CD for W.I.T.C.H and reading fanfictions and I wanted to right one for a couple I never thought about. I wish I could blamed my absence on writer's block unfortunately it's not so. I don't know what it is about my connection, but along with YT, G, and all my email accounts I can't load this site anymore, this is the first time in some time that I've gotten on and even though the fic will be unedited and all over the place I hope you'll forgive me.**

**This is going to be a challenge because I haven't seen the show in forever but that's why I'm doing it challenges are fun.**

**Warnings: AU AU AU AU (altered personalities for some characters, altered powers a bit, altered scenes, not really following any particular season, altered pasts), adult themes and situations, angst, dark themes and situations (self harm, attempted suicide, m/m rape), OOC, OC's, random crap.**

**Now I have a site up for this show to scan info for the characters, so I don't mess up them up too much but I hope you'll like it either way.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own this but if I did well either it wouldn't have been as popular or it would have been all over the place in another direction.**

**On that note is Will the youngest? She's the youngest here I have a feeling that there is going to be a conflict of information... Very brief descriptions ()if you could call them that() let your mind run wild on that :P**

**ONE**

**...**

"Happy Birthday Will!"

The pretty red head laughed as several party streamers were thrown over her, her friends and mother cheered as she blew out the candles. Originally she didn't want a party for her twenty-first birthday but somewhere between Cornelia going shopping with her, Taranee helping her study, and the combined powers of Irma and Hay-lin getting Blunk to scare her into agreeing she decided it wouldn't be so bad. Blunk may not be intimidating but his body odor definitely is.

"So what did you wish for?" Irma asked.

"Sorry Irma but according to the international guidelines of cheesy birthday law I can't tell you if I want it to come true."

"There aren't any...oh wait wait...you made a joke I get it, but come on you made us swear this is the last party we get to throw for you."

"Which is why I can't tell you my wish."

The other's chuckled while Susan pulled out the candles and grabbed a knife, in attendance were the other guardians, Caleb, Cornelia's boyfriend, Martin, Stephen, Irma's boyfriend, Nigel, Taranee's second chance boyfriend, Matt, and Eric, Hay-lin's boyfriend. Everyone had matured nicely, even Martin had built up some muscle, Hay-Lin cut her hair short, Taranee let her hair hang down in lose curls, Cornelia was forever adding highlights and dyes, and Will's hair, though she wouldn't admit it started to look like her mother's. Except she let it all rest on her shoulder.

Susan was happy to see her daughter happy and out of trouble. She knew about their duties, and she had been there when the other guardians had almost lost control of themselves leading to handing off some of their excess powers. This of course made the boys the honorary male guardians, of course their colors weren't green, blue, and magenta. They were a mix of black, white, and orange Irma thought they looked like defective candy corns but attractive one's none the less. Matt didn't need a new uniform but he was the unspoken leader of the male group. It was rare times like these that they could relax without worry.

Will of course was also going to be given a party in Meridian like the other guardians but she planned to tell Elyon not to but Cornelia got to the young queen first. As they had cake Will frowned as her head throbbed. Taranee put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Will?"

"Uh yeah I'll be back."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and as she looked up she screamed seeing Nerissa's elderly face instead. She rubbed her eyes and looked back to see that she was staring at herself again. A knock to the door got her attention.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Will is everything okay?" Susan asked.

"Yeah just fine."

"Are you sure, you usually don't scream when you're in the bathroom."

"Oh it's a new thing I'm doing to show appreciation ahh! Look at these pretty towels, ahh! You got my favorite shampoo, ahh! Look at that clean shower. Yep just appreciating things."

"Um okay then, well hurry up and come appreciate your gifts."

"Coming."

She glanced back at the mirror then shook her head and walked back in the kitchen she wondered what that was about.

...

In Meridian

Yan-Lin walked down through the halls of Elyon's castle to speak to the queen as the oracle her youth returned, to add to her long stay among the living as her granddaughter put it. Elyon looked up as she entered the throne room.

"Hello Yan-Lin is something wrong?"

"I would say so, it appears Nerissa isn't as locked away as we thought."

"What?"

"I fear she's trying to get back through Will."

"We have to warn the others."

She shook her head.

"No we cannot let them know that Will is in danger, we must let Nerissa come out in her enough that we can sever her connection and lock her away for good. If we do anything drastic it could backfire on Will."

"But what about the Heart?"

"It will be fine, I know she is not strong enough now to influence Will and if we play our cards right she never will be."

"Okay."

"Don't worry she tried to slip past me and got over confident I noticed her early, it is important to keep Will calm and safe and if the other's know what is happening fear might cloud their minds. It is most important for them to not be separated more than necessary."

Elyon nodded.

"I will be watching her closely I'll let you know when we must act."

"But wait wouldn't it be better to get her while she is weak?"

"That is what she wants, as she is right now we would only be attacking Will and if Will dies Nerissa will surely get her body."

...

Tiny time skip

Will grabbed her things and soon they were ready to g ready to leave.

"Oh do you really have to go you only had one day off?" Susan said.

"Of course, the biggest problem comes from over confident trolls life is easy besides I only need one day off." Will said.

"Not to mention we have to..."

"Hay-Lin!"

The girls covered her mouth and Will crossed her arms.

"We have to what?"

"Go on patrol, that is what she was going to say, it's our duty." Taranee said.

Will shook her head and left with her friends, Blunk was waiting outside, Irma tripped and dropped his share of cake in the mud.

"Oh shoot sorry Blunk."

"Sorry? What for? It's Will's birthday but Blunk get best gift."

They watched him scarf the cake along with the mud excitedly, gagging Irma stood up with Stephen's assistance they opened a small portal and headed toward the castle their forms changing with every step. The guys wore dark jeans, tight tops and jackets, only the style of shirt and jacket changed from each guy. They had worried that they would be in tights and skirts. Townspeople bowed as they walked by the guardians were as respected as the queen was. They separated for their patrols this time Will went with Blunk and only because Matt and Martin were needed elsewhere.

Blunk was still helpless but in times of panic his quick escapes were useful for getting the others to come to the rescue. Will saw a man being attacked. One ogre had him a suggestive position while the other punched him in the stomach.

"Hey! Stop that!"

The largest, blue, ogre turned and took a step back.

"Glox it's the Keeper let's go!"

They ran off and she closed her eyes to mentally reach Cornelia and temporarily borrow her powers. With a wave of her hands vines shot out and grabbed the two tugging them back toward her.

"Blunk make sure the victim is doing okay."

"Blunk on it like mold on toast!"

He darted over and she smiled a little before looking back at them.

"Spare us we were doing something in the name of the queen, out of respect."

"Oh please, Elyon...Queen Elyon wouldn't approve of you beating a defenseless man for fun."

"But we have witnesses, he started it."

She looked around and cleared her throat.

"Any animals want to come out and verify?"

A squirrel appeared and ran over to Will as she bent down.

"Well is this true? Was this guy dumb enough to pick a fight with two ogres almost three times his size?"

The squirrel shook his head.

"I saw him walking down the path counting coins and they jumped him...although I guess if that is what offends them then he could have started it...but then they started doing that mating thing but he didn't seem to approve of it. You know perhaps they are offended that they are not his type."

Will looked up at them disgusted she was telling her self that wasn't what she had seen and now she had to face it.

"He did start it, he's no innocent, look at his face Keeper."

She got up and looked over at him his shirt was mostly torn, he was covered in gashes and bruises, his hair was so covered in dirt she wasn't sure what color it was. He was holding his knees to his chest and his head was buried he shaking slightly that said he was clearly crying her heart ached for him. She walked over and bent down even if the squirrel hadn't seen everything and he had started it they had taken it too far.

"Hey can you look at me?" she asked softly.

He shook his head.

"Please, I won't throw you back to the ogres."

'

He shuddered and looked up she gasped and her eyes widened it was Phobos, his eyes were dead and he had dark circles under them, his cheek was swollen where it looked like he had taken quite the hit and blood ran down his face. Gone was the proud prince who most everyone hated and he was replaced by a frail man who didn't look like he could walk unassisted.

"Told you so, we're innocent let us go."

She stood up and crossed her arms.

"I can't let you go."

"But you see..."

"I don't care who he is!" she snapped.

They stared at her.

"You cannot attack someone unless it out of defense and he doesn't look like he could hurt that little squirrel let alone you two."

She waved her hand and the vines shook and stretched to cover their mouths and carry them to the castle. Phobos seemed to mostly get himself together and was on his knees picking up the coins he had been counting. Will bent down to help him.

"Phobos what happened to you?"

He only shook his head.

"I thought you jumped into the void."

Blunk came out of hiding and stared at him.

"Ha! Blunk find someone who smells worse than him! Irma not believe it!"

He noticed Phobos's face and screamed and ran behind Will.

"Phobos care to explain?"

He sighed, not out of impatience but as if it was a chore to speak.

"It was just a body double I came back here, when Elyon found me I convinced her not to go running to you, she sealed my powers completely and locked me in the dungeon. I was broken and she took pity and let me out...would have been nicer to execute me."

"What do you mean you were broken?"

"I'll never answer that question in detail but I'd say you've seen enough to figure it out."

She swallowed and looked at him.

"Well...why did you come out here where you would be recognized?"

He glanced toward what was left of the cloak he had been wearing.

"Oh."

He pushed himself up shakily and grabbed the remains of cloth, she knew he was the enemy but without access to his powers he was just another man. He really had been the victim and no matter their past she couldn't ignore him.

"Phobos wait."

"Will stop."

"Blunk I have to help him."

"Bad idea...really bad idea idea so bad Blunk could think of it."

Will rolled her eyes, he had stopped but wasn't looking at her, she toyed with the vines until they formed a heavy dark green cloak and placed it on his shoulders. He stiffened and turned his head to look at her.

"Cover your face I'll get you a room in the inn so you can clean up and rest easy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Will!"

"And Blunk won't say anything because the inn has the best slice of blueberry bread he's ever had."

Blunk made a face and tapped his chin then held up two fingers.

"Fine, the best _two _slices he's ever had."

"Blunk forget what Blunk just saw and heard."

She shook her head and smiled then looked back at Phobos who was still staring at her in surprise.

"Why? It's pointless to help me I have nothing to give you."

"I don't want anything, except to help you."

"What for? We'll always be enemies."

"We don't have to be."

He stared at the ground sadly, she could feel her heart aching again.

"To be fair...I think you've suffered enough."

"I know many would disagree." he mumbled.

"Maybe, but they aren't ones who are helping you, I am and I can think for myself."

His gaze told her that part of him wanted to accept her offer and part of him wanted to turn away and walk back into the forest.

"Come on Phobos."

He looked down.

"Isn't this rich...the leader of the group that defeated me has decided to extend a hand to help a useless washed up ex-prince when everyone else would rather spit on him so he can relax for a night. " he shook his head.

"I don't need help..."

"Everyone who cries needs help."

"I wasn't crying." he said.

"Yes you were."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him the first hug he'd ever received he was stiff and swallowed the lump in his throat. Perhaps it was the loneliness, or the almost crippling depression, or even the mood swings that had helped him get through his days he wasn't sure he only knew when he hugged her back it only felt right. When they parted he wouldn't look her in the eye but she pulled the hood over his face and walked with him into town.

...

After he took a bath she ran her fingers through his hair to change it to black, she changed his eyes to blue and altered his voice just a bit. He stared at her.

"This is too much."

"No it isn't, what if the maids come in while you're asleep they will know who you are and throw you out."

He nodded slowly.

"I'll come check on you later, get some sleep."

She turned and he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him.

"Thank you..."

She smiled and nodded.

"While you're here your name is Tobias Flint alright?"

He nodded and she left him alone and went downstairs and paid for at least three months it would have been expensive in a human run inn but here a few gold coins were all you needed and Elyon kept them well paid. The pretty red head with vivid blue eyes and barely noticeable wrinkles in charge smiled at her, Lita was a half fairy and just as cheerful as anyone could be.

"He a friend of yours Keeper?"

"Yes...Tobias has been wandering around alone after seeing his family get slaugthered by ogres he's deathly afraid of them and they obviously know that a couple of them were...roughing him up when I found him."

"Oh the poor dear, ogres their so simple minded if they aren't raised to be good their monsters for everyone, don't you worry we'll take good care of him but there is something Keeper."

"What is it?"

She smiled a little wider.

"Your money is no good here."

Will's eyes widened.

"But Lita..."

"No no, you and your friends keep everyone safe, my kids can walk to their lessons without a care in the world and my husband comes home without being robbed or attacked. Yet you never charge anyone for help how could I ask you to pay me when helping someone else?"

She smiled and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you that means a lot I"ll come to check on him as often as I can..."

The sight of Blunk shoveling bread into his mouth and spilling milk caught her attention and she sighed.

"Okay that you have no choice in I could never let someone who isn't use to him put up with Blunk for free."

Lita burst into a fit of giggles even though he was no worse than her own kids.

...

Will finished her rounds and met her friends by the castle.

"Will what took you so long?" Cornelia asked.

"I uh had some trouble with ogres."

"We were worried when you didn't call for help but you used Corny's powers." Irma said.

She smiled.

"I was fine, no worries are we going in to check with Elyon or what?"

"Yeah but you better close your eyes." Martin said.

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"We all will, because Elyon wanted to show us something." Taranee said.

"How can we see..."

"Oh just do it." Cornelia said.

Sighing she humored her friends and they led her inside as the doors opened and 'Surprise' was yelled Will jumped she smiled seeing her half brother and Peter he was the new adviser to Elyon Taranee suspected another friend had fallen for her brother but kept her mouth shut since they did look rather cute standing next to each other. William walked over and smiled at her.

"Hey sis happy birthday."

She sighed with a smile.

"Okay I'll thank you but _this _is the last party."

"Oh Will saying that just makes us want to plan the next party." Irma and Hay-Lin said

She laughed and they walked in to join the party she hugged Elyon and the music started.

...

Will sat on the window sill staring toward the inn thinking about Phobos.

"Hey Will you look pretty depressed for someone who had two birthday parties in a row."

She looked at Matt and smiled at him.

"That's more like it, what's the matter?"

"Oh I'm just tired no big deal."

"Did you know, that when you lie you look side to side hoping no one heard you even when there is no one else around to hear you."

She huffed.

"I do not."

"Do so."

She crossed her arms.

"Okay maybe a tiny bit."

He smirked.

"So what's up?"

"I uh, just thinking about a new ph...friend a new phone friend I met him online he had a hard time today."

He shook his head.

"Always worrying about others."

"Oh no, I'm actually quite selfish you just don't have anything I want."

He laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, if you're really friends then he knows you're thinking about him."

She shook his head.

"Oh I need to go do some last minute patrols."

"Right now?"

"And check my phone to see if he messaged me."

"What? Don't want the others to know?"

She shook her head.

"They won't make fun of you."

She laughed.

"You clearly don't know our friends."

She got up and flew out of an open window.

...

As she flew she cringed and grasped her heart as it constricted, she groaned and rubbed her head she landed and took a breath. Looking in a puddle she saw Nerissa smirking at her.

"What...do you want?" she gasped out.

The image faded and she was staring at herself again she shook her head to clear it and waited until the ache faded enough for her to walk. She headed inside the inn and Lita cocked her head.

"Is everything alright Keeper?"

She nodded.

"I just got distracted and flew into a tree."

Lita shook her head.

"A klutz in everything but battle."

"You know it."

She laughed and walked in the backroom Will went upstairs and knocked on Phobos's door. When he didn't answer she let herself in he was thrashing in his sleep. He was breathing heavy and tears slid down his cheeks. She closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed. She touched his shoulder and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. Pressed against him she felt his ribs and how wildly his heart was beating in his chest.

He rolled over and she was pinned between him and the wall his silent fit changed as he sobbed more.

"Ph...Phobos wake up you're dreaming."

He coughed when he stopped blood dripped from the corner of his mouth her eyes were wide with worry.

"Pho..."

"Please..." he choked out

"Huh?"

"Mother..."

"Phobos?" Will whispered.

"Don't lock me in here..."

It only seemed like his sleepy fit turned panic attack got worse, his hold on her tightened, she hugged him as his sentences became incoherent. Stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other she could only whisper to him that everything would be alright. Almost instantly, as if he couldn't even imagine someone comforting him in a dream, his eyes shot open and he breathed heavily his eyes were wide with fear. She wondered if anyone, who lived, had seen him like this. He glanced at the young woman in his arms.

"...Wi...ll?"

She hugged him close again.

"Yes it's me, everything will be alright."

Try as he might he couldn't stop himself from breaking down when he'd already started while asleep he clung to her sobbing quietly. She looked over his shoulder where Lita was looking in, she gave her a thumbs up, saying she could handle it Lita looked at him sadly as if feeling his pain and nodded, she left and carefully closed the door behind her.

Will ended up staying the night.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, I hope it won't be too long before I can update, I remember one time before the last when I lost access that it was only a short time. perhaps I'll get lucky but I hope you guys stick around to find out what happens next anyways.**

**...And yes perhaps I am a bit twisted for coming up with this but it's fairly mild I think...I think who knows.**


	2. I'm Listening

**SweetDreamer92: It's like three in the morning but I am so pumped for some reason I decided to post another chapter while I have access hopefully someone will be reading when I'm able to come back :D**

**Warning I forgot: Language lol sorry about that, more alterations coming.**

**Two**

**...**

Will looked up as her ringing phone was waved in her face, she took it from Phobos's hand he was sitting up with his back facing her. Rubbing her eyes she saw that the sun had come up and that she had missed several text messages. She answered.

"Will where the hell are you?!"

She tensed as Irma's voice entered her ears.

"Uh well..."

"Tell me now everyone is out looking for you, we thought you went for a walk and someone came and said they saw that you were flying and seemed like you were in pain. They said they didn't know whether you landed or passed out but they couldn't find you and then you didn't answer our calls."

"Okay relax relax I'm fine, it was...uh just a headache I landed and walked into town."

"Well where are you I'll tell Cornelia and Taranee, they should be closest."

"I'm at Lita's Inn I'll meet them downstairs."

"Okay, you better be in one piece."

She laughed and they said their good byes, she sat next to him he stared glumly at the ground she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if my phone woke you up you can get back to sleep."

He shook his head.

"What's the matter did you have another nightmare?"

"I wish..." his voice was hoarse.

She realized he was embarassed.

"Phobos...everybody cries when they've been hurt and sometimes for no reason."

"You didn't have to stay." he said.

"You had me pretty locked down I couldn't have left if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you just knee me in the stomach or something?"

"Didn't you hear me say you suffered enough?"

He tensed.

"Hey relax, you're safe here."

"For another hour."

She smiled.

"Oh no I couldn't give you only one night to relax."

He stared at her.

"How many?"

"Just a few months."

"Are you out of your mind? That's too much."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not to me it isn't, I can't keep an eye on you constantly this way I know you're safe."

"Why does that even matter?"

"It just does."

He sighed.

"So what was your nightmare about? You were sort of talking in your sleep about it."

"It's not important." he said softly.

"If you say so, but if you want to talk I'll come back later today and you can tell me then."

He looked at her.

"Thank you..."

"You already thanked me you know."

"No, I haven't in twenty four hours you've done more for me, when I've only caused you problems, than anyone in my life, who I tried to win the affection of. I'm forever in your debt."

"Hey that isn't how it works..."

"Please, paying you back would give me purpose." he said sadly.

She sighed.

"Okay but only if you promise to do everything I say."

He nodded.

"Eat at least three square meals a day and take good care of yourself I don't want to see you wasting away anymore see you tonight."

She kissed the startled prince's cheek and left his room he only stared at the door not understanding why she bothered but grateful none the less. Downstairs Will reminded herself of the new name she'd given to Phobos. Cornelia turned her around and around checking her for bruises, seeing that she was fine she let Taranee inspect her and they left. He knew he looked different but he still didn't want her friends to see him, he waited until they flew off and then he walked to the counter Lita looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Tobias do you need something?"

"I'm here to ask you that, I can help out any way you need."

She shook her head.

"You're a guest, you don't need to do anything, The Keeper wants you to rest."

"Please Lita, she's done too much for me...I have to make sure she doesn't regret it..."

Seeing the sincerity in his gaze and hearing the desperation she smiled it tugged on her heart a bit.

"Okay, you can help wherever you're needed be down by six every morning and I'll tell you what needs to be done."

He nodded and actually gave her a small smile, he hoped he could keep busy and not focus on his memories long enough to not waste Will's time.

"And I'll make sure you have some money too."

"Oh no..."

"No no, no one works for me for free young man, besides surely you'd like to give her a present."

He nodded she smirked seeing his smile widen.

"Go and see if my husband needs help in the kitchen that should give you something to do for a few hours." she said.

He thanked her and headed toward the cafeteria like area she smiled slightly.

"It's odd that someone who seems so sweet could handle that sort of pain." she said to herself.

She had no idea how accurate that statement was.

...

While Will flew over the town and forest with Taranee she noticed her friend staring at her.

"Is something on my face?"

"No but I am curious."

"About?"

"The guy you went to see."

Will coughed.

"What guy?"

"I know you went to see a guy you came downstairs all rough around the edges and you were thinking about a...oh a Tobias when you came down."

She blushed.

"Ah!" she squealed in a very Hay-Lin like manner.

"I just knew you'd find a man, tell me about him and I won't tell the other's that you ran to him when you were sick."

"I wasn't sick..."

"Drop the act Will, you were thinking about your chest pain I'm worried about you but since you were safe you get a deal. So boy or tell everyone?"

She sighed and they landed near a pond.

"Okay okay, I went to see Tobias after I rested."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't leave me hanging, tell me about this mystery guy?"

"Well he's sort of rough around the edges but it's important to remember we aren't dating yet...I mean..."

"Oh you have a big crush huh?"

"I never said that."

"But you said 'yet' clearly you're hoping for more."

"No no, he...well he had a hard life he was very unwilling to accept my help yesterday but he sort of broke down and I could tell he hasn't been able to do that since he was younger he just needed me and that was it."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

"Those ogres I sent to the castle, they could have killed him."

"Oooh so it's like wounded hero finds solace in the arms of a beautiful stranger and they fall madly in love? How romantic."

She rolled her eyes.

"No no romance, and you're spending too much time with Cornelia."

She laughed.

"Don't worry as long as you tell me next time before you stay away all night, you're secret is safe with me."

She smiled at her friend.

"Good to know."

...

A week passed and every night Will came to see Phobos, he had met Gorin Lita's brawny, bald, and bulky husband. As well as Geo and Lucinda their children who coincidentally looked more like their blond grandparents. One night she stopped by and saw him mopping.

"Lita you put him to work?"

She shook her head.

"I wasn't going to but he begged me for something to do I threw in a salary of course, but you know he really appreciates you being there for him."

She grinned.

"He's taking care of himself right?"

"For the most part, he eats very little but that's only because he seems to have a hard time keeping it down."

"He did seem a little sick last week, can you please make sure he's resting?"

"Oh don't worry I will, you know for someone who is alone in the world he's really good with kids."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah my kids love him, just so he could get some fresh air I asked him to walk the kids to and from their lessons they actually asked if he could do that every day. They even follow him around while he cleans up."

She smiled.

"I didn't know he had a way with kids he never mentions them when we talk."

As he finished up she watched him take a breath like he was getting tired he noticed her and walked over.

"All done ma'am."

"Thank you Tobias, you're done for today."

"Hey Tobias feeling better?"

"A bit I hope you'll be putting on some more weight soon."

"I'm...working it on, what's that saying...Meridian wasn't built in a day...or seven."

"I suppose."

They went to his room she sat on his bed and stared at him.

"Hey don't push yourself too much."

He glanced at her.

"I won't, I'm just a little tired because I was up late, Geo and Lucinda asked me to help them with their school work."

"Who would have thought you liked kids."

"I don't like them..." he said quickly.

She raised and eyebrow, mimicking him he sighed.

"They may not be mine...but I've always wanted children."

"Even when you were the evil ruler?"

"Yes, even then...I wanted...uh...never mind."

"What? Tell me."

He was quiet.

"You know I tell Lita we tall all the time but you don't speak much at all, it's not like I'd use the information against you."

"I know that..."

She stretched.

"Well I won't force you but it seemed like you wanted to tell me and just weren't sure if I was listening."

He sighed.

"Oh am I right?" she added.

"Maybe..."

"I'm listening."

He sat next to her and bent over to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I wanted children, so I could give them better memories than I had I wanted to be the better parent."

Her smile faded.

"Your parents didn't care for you properly?"

He smiled but it was bitter.

"I'm sure you only heard how spoiled I was and what a little tyrant I had always been."

"Well...sort of."

He sighed.

"Well I suppose that is true but it's not like it was for no reason, but everyone will believe whichever side makes sense."

"But in order to decide that you have to have both sides, so give me yours." 

He shook his head.

"Phobos."

"It's better for you to hate me like everyone else does."

"Misplaced hate does do anyone any good."

"You don't know it's misplaced."

"And you aren't saying otherwise."

"So? You know what I've done in the past."

"Yeah and I know if I found myself in the arms in the old Phobos completely defenseless he would have killed me."

He bit his lip.

"You could start with why your mother locked you in whatever she did."

"...How do you know about that?"

"I told you, you talked in your sleep."

"...She locked me in one of her chests when I was younger."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted me to realize that I was all alone, she said the chest was my world and only I could fit in it."

She looked at him sadly, it was obvious how much that hurt, he looked at her.

"But you know I could be lying to you so don't think about it too much."

She pulled out the heart and played with it.

"You know this thing does this neat little trick when someone is lying to me. It burns."

"You...you're one with the heart now?"

She nodded.

"I didn't need it to tell me that you were the victim with those ogres I was going to help you before I knew who you were."

"You should have changed your mind."

"And what good would that have done?"

"Maybe I finally would have died in the woods."

"I don't want you to die, that would have been bad."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have seen this side of you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he mumbled.

"It is."

They just stared at each other for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"I'm the one who sent Elyon away." he said.

Her eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I'm the one who sent her away...she wasn't safe with our parents."

When the heart didn't burn she stared at him.

"You wanted to protect her?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why...?"

"There is a lot you don't know, and I'm not telling you anything else, it's better for you to hate me...please I need to sleep."

He moved to lay down and turned away from her, she left him alone after staring at him for a little while longer and as she left thought about it.

"But I'm not sure I can anymore."

...

A few days later

It had been decided that the guardian's college career would take place in Meridian so while they enjoyed their off time in Heatherfield they thought about their post patrol lessons. Their gift from Yan-Lin was all the knowledge of the human world so they wouldn't have to worry about not really being to attend college. However they still had to learn as much about Meridian and other things as Elyon did.

"Will?"

She absently scanned the blouses until Hay-Lin bopped her on the head.

"Hellooo Earth to Will, come back to us space cadet!" Irma said.

She shook her head and turned to her friends.

"Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was asking you how you were doing learning to speak Troll."

"Oh doing okay I think."

She had sort of spoken to Phobos in the throaty language for practice he thought her accent was fantastic. She still hadn't gotten him to speak more about his past but decided not to pry much more than necessary.

"Hey I was wondering, where have you been going every night?" Irma asked suddenly.

"Uh...no where."

"Liar, it's a guy isn't it you have a boyfriend and you won't let us meet him." Irma said.

"What did Taranee tell you?"

"Oh my g...it's true! Willi has a boyfriend." Hay-Lin said.

She sighed.

"Tobias is not my boyfriend."

"But you run off to see him every night, and always after patrols as if you want to relax with him or something." Irma said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of bring him by let us meet him, test him with the heart and add him to the group." Hay-Lin said

"No no I barely know him."

"But you're getting to know him."

"Who is Will getting to know?"

They turned to see Cornelia and Taranee.

"You finally told them?"

"What?! You told her first?" Irma said.

She sighed.

"That doesn't count she read my mind."

"What are you guys going on about?" Cornelia asked.

"Will's almost boyfriend." Irma blurted out.

Will crossed her arms.

"He's not my almost boyfriend."

"So stop going to see him every night." Cornelia said with a grin.

"It's not that big a deal, it's been a little over a week."

"Over seven nights is a lot for someone who isn't almost your boyfriend." Cornelia teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"That's it I'm going to the food court."

She walked out and groaned as her heart ached, she clung to the wall and slid to floor, she could hear Nerissa laughing it stopped as her friends called for her. Her whimpering faded as she passed out.

...

"So what was it a heart attack? Tell me something!" Susan said to the doctor.

"We're not sure, it looks that way."

"Oh my baby..."

They were in the hospital Will was resting, her friends sat in her room Cornelia looked up as she came in.

"Ms. V what happened."

"The doctors say it was a heart attack."

"We think she had another one, one of the villagers saw her in pain but they couldn't tell what it was from the distance." Taranee said.

"Oh this is all too much stress for her."

"...T...obias..."

They watched her shift but she didn't awaken.

"Who is that?"

"Well she said he's just a friend but she's been spending a lot of time with him."

"How much?"

"The past several days she's been leaving to go with him after patrolling we've never actually met him but we know where he is."

"Well one of you should go find him and tell him what happened, maybe she told him more about what's wrong, I'll stay here with her."

Taranee said she would go she could telepathically tell the guys everything at the same time.

...

At Lita's Inn

Taranee walked over to the counter and Lita smiled at her.

"Well if it isn't the Fire Guardian what can I do for you?"

She smiled.

"I'm actually looking for Tobias."

She called him and he came into view holding a bucket of soapy water he swallowed and hoped she couldn't tell who he was.

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm..."

"Taranee, Will told me about all of you."

"Oh I thought she might have, listen she collapsed while we were shopping and she's in the hospital."

His eyes widened and Lita gasped.

"Will she be okay?"

"The doctors said she'll be fine but she probably won't be here for a few days...did you want to go see her."

"No!"

They both looked at him startled, Taranee's eyes widened seeing the tears come so easily.

"Hey don't do that she'll be okay..."

"But it's my fault she has been worrying about me even though I told her not too...I knew this would happen I never bring any good to people I stay around...Lita I'm sorry I can't today..."

He set the bucket down and darted upstairs in the middle of a panic attack Lita called after him and Taranee looked at her apologetically.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Oh it's not your fault dear, he's had it hard and even though we are nice to him it's like The Keeper is the first one to ever treat him so kindly. He doesn't cheer up until she comes to see him."

"Really?"

"You know I probably shouldn't say anything but the first night he was here he broke down and had an attack similar to that one it seemed pretty bad from where I was standing, she ended up staying here trying to calm him down. He's clinging to her as if he doesn't know how long she'll be here."

"...You think she'll be angry with me for upsetting him?"

"Oh no I know you mean well and so will she, I don't think she would have wanted him to be kept in the dark keep me posted about her condition."

She nodded and after speaking with the guys and Elyon she headed back to the hospital, knowing something about him was familiar.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Yay alterations make me smile seeing Phobos so broken down makes me sad but for some reason he's just one of my favorite villains and I'm the type that always wants to find some loop hole to give the baddies love too.**


	3. Nerissa and a look at Phobos's past

**SweetDreamer92: So however long it has been since my last update hope you like this chapter if anyone even read the last two. :P sorry about those typos I had to post the chapters before I lost access this one should be better.**

**As I keep mentioning there are more alterations including scenes that I'm sure never happened in the series but they happened in this universe.**

**Warning: magical abortion, child abuse.**

**Three part one**

**...**

"_Will...oh Will...wake up dear we have some things to discuss."_

_Will groaned and opened her eyes, though she wore a hospital gown she wasn't attached to any machines and wasn't even in a bed. With a small scream to fell to the black ground, fog and darkness surrounded her. She stood up and looked around._

"_Hello?"_

_Her voice echoed ominously._

"_Right here."_

_She turned around and gasped seeing Nerissa in the same glory she was trapped in, she smiled._

"_Nerissa! What do you want? How did you reach me?"_

"_Why, we're kindred spirits."_

"_Hate to break it to you but I don't intend to screw over my friends so I can rule Meridian."_

_She shook her head._

"_Oh no I meant merely that we both want something we can't have."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I want the crown, you want Phobos."_

"_I'm just helping him."_

"_Oh is that a fact? You only had to help him that one night, but you continuously go and see him, perhaps you always liked him...even loved him."_

"_Okay I can see being trapped in here has made you lose your mind, I'll petition to get you some community service or something now leave me alone."_

_She laughed, Will backed up good things never happened when crazy women laughed._

"_But you have always seen the side of Phobos no one has ever seen before...or at least never tried."_

"_No I haven't."_

"_Oh really? What about this?"_

_She waved her hand and Will saw herself when they had slipped in the castle to rescue Taranee, she heard someone sobbing. She turned a corner and opened a door where the sound came from. She sighed, another time good things never happened was when a teenage girl went into a dark basement by herself on a rescue mission. She went down the steps and looked in one of the open cells. Her eyes widened seeing Phobos she didn't know what was wrong with him she almost reached out to him then heard Taranee in her mind saying she was trapped in the garden._

_She shook her head and ran back up the steps. The vision faded and she crossed her arms._

"_So?"_

"_Ever since then you wondered if Phobos was really the bad guy, after all people have been using others as pawns since the dawn of time."_

_Will turned away from her._

"_I'm nothing like you."_

"_We'll see."_

...

Will opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room, she looked toward the window and saw her mother asleep on one of the arm chairs. She stared at the Heart and frowned.

"I know I'm nothing like you...you would never do anything for someone else."

"Will?"

She looked at her mother.

"Oh, hey mom have a nice nap?"

...

A couple days later Will was released after a few tests Taranee nudged her while they sat in the living room of her mother's home.

'Yeah?'

'Okay don't be mad but you may have something to take care of when we get back to Meridian.'

'Why?'

'Well it sort of made it's way to your mother about Tobias and she thought someone should tell him where you were. So I told him and he took it really hard and said it was his fault because you were so worried about him then he had a panic attack and went upstairs.'

Will sighed.

'I'll talk to him...right after I talk to Yan-Li.'

...

After a welcome back party Will went to speak to Yan-Li.

"Speak child." the light said.

Will crossed her arms.

"Yan-Li..."

"My advice to a guardian comes this way."

"How about your advice to a child who is only mature legally?"

The light faded and Yan-Li walked over to put and arm around her.

"I suppose I could make an exception, what's the matter Will?"

"Nerissa..."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Of course, I know everything just like I know about your Tobias, and how he has a princely past."

Will sighed.

"She says I'm like her...but I'm not...I'm not helping Phobos because I'm turning evil...right?"

"Oh child the prince is no more evil than a box full of bunnies, and the evil never truly help anyone."

Will looked up at her.

"Let me tell you a few things, come sit."

They walked by her sitting area near the window, Yan-Li poured some tea for them and took a breath.

"If I knew then what I knew now I never would have let you see Phobos as an enemy, in this case what has happened is truly not his fault."

Will cocked her head.

"It's not?"

"No, and only a pure hearted Keeper such as yourself could see that."

Will toyed with the cup.

"So tell me..."

"Phobos's mother was not as pure hearted as she was made to be, neither was his father they found from the oracle of their time that a female child would bring greatness to their kingdom. However the oracle didn't say what he didn' have to, at least what he thought he didn't have to."

"What he thought?"

"Yes he assumed the young couple would care for any child they had while waiting for the one they needed. When they first found out the queen was pregnant Nerissa was already jealous she had always wanted the king for herself. She slipped a potion in the queen's juice and she lost the baby but she didn't lose both of them."

"Both...she was carrying twins?"

"Indeed, nine months later Phobos was born, Nerissa poisoned her mind with talk of an evil baby and a curse the king and queen were soon frightened and left him to be raised by nannies. He wasn't beloved as all children should be because everyone assumed he would lead the kingdom to ruin. He was treated badly, and I don't mean he was never given what he wanted I mean he was more the royal punching bag than the royal heir. He acted bitter but he was sad, depressed he didn't know what he did when he was eight his mother was in a drunken rage and told him she hated him for killing his older sibling.

Mortified he started keeping to himself even more, eventually he went through puberty and started getting taller he trained with the guards. By the time Elyon was born he truly was bitter, for a moment anyways. His parents were busy he hadn't seen how they were with his sister and when no one was around he charmed the guards and went in her nursery. Laying there Elyon smiled at him, he didn't understand how someone who didn't know him could smile at him he decided then he couldn't let her be raised by his heartless parents who had lost other children before another success. He sent her away with her surrogate parents under the cloak of their mother so everyone would assume the queen was good."

Will sniffed.

"But why...she didn't deserve that."

"He didn't want to spoil Elyon's view of their mother, he believed her when she blamed him for the death of his older sibling and he felt guilty he thought they acted that way because of him. He wanted her somewhere safe until she could learn to protect herself before she came back for her throne. Of course when his parents found out they went berserk he was abused far more fiercely. The queen separated him from his white magic so he turned to black magic and without something to counter it well he started to slip into the darkness himself. Feeling he was losing himself he begged his mother one last time to help him."

"Did she?"

"Oh she helped him alright, she strengthened the black magic so it could consume him he lost sight of who he was, and his split personality was created."

"Split personality?"

"That night you saw him was part of who he is, to be corrupted that way is painful, only submitting to the darkness can make the pain go away but Phobos still isn't evil otherwise it would not have been so hard for him. When Elyon locked away his magic he had nothing but himself to focus on, he had no temptations but he was still alone and it has made his recovery much harder. I didn't say anything because I know you Will, you can lead him back to the light completely, depression is far more serious with someone who isn't human. After all we can cry, take pills, and sleep enough to take life one day at a time, but a magical being handles it in ways that millions will suffer."

Will looked down.

"Anything more, he will tell you, now go see him."

Will nodded and stood up.

...

Will walked in the inn and Lita threw her arms around her.

"Oof...hi Lita."

"Oh we've been so worried about you, Tobias has been beside himself."

"Where is he?"

"With the children, I thought tucking them in would make him feel a little better."

She nodded and went to their bedroom, she watched from the crack in the door the kids were fighting to stay awake as Phobos read them a bed time story. Smiling she heard him do the voices for each character she walked past the counter and told Lita not to tell him she went up to his room. She wasn't waiting for long before he walked in, he stared at her surprised.

"You came back..."

"Of course I just needed a little time off, miss me?"

"More than you could possibly understand." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, can I hug you?"

She walked over wrapped her arms around his shoulders thinking to herself that she wouldn't let the real Phobos disappear again. She almost told him what she knew but she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already had been, he would tell her when he wanted to.

...

At the sound of the scream Stephen ran in the bathroom he shared with Irma in the castle, she screamed even louder and tugged the curtain closed.

"Irma may I remind you it's nothing I haven't already seen."

She peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Oh right, you know sometimes I forget."

He smiled at her.

"What happened did you see a spider?"

"No I saw something that startled me in the water."

"What?"

"A vision."

"Of?"

"Will's getting married."

"To Tobias?"

"It looks that way but I can't see how far into the future that is oh my g...I have to tell everyone!"

"No wait what if it gets back to Will maybe he's going to surprise her."

"...Oh shoot you're right...well I have to tell someone, I'm going to message my little brother."

TBC...

**SweetDreamer92: Well there is that chapter, half anyways :P**


	4. More To Phobos Than We Thought

**SweetDreamer92: Thanks to my first reviewer Silberbullet :D and yes his parents were idiots but people who have been abused almost always start with stupid parents. *nod nod***

'Phobos thinking'

Warning: Very slight mention of child abuse, self harm, more on Phobos's split personality.

**Three part two**

**...**

Will was sitting in Phobos's room sharing chocolate with him, to her surprise it was one of the things he had never tried.

"I just don't understand how you would have never tried it."

"My parents didn't give me anything they didn't think I needed."

"Well which one do you like?"

"...The white one."

"That's my favorite too, it tastes really good with strawberries."

He made a face.

"You've never had a strawberry?"

"Terrible things, squishy and that white fluff on them."

She looked at him sadly and disgusted then sighed.

"Strawberries are good when their fresh, that is what a rotten strawberry normally looks like who gave that to you?"

"The cooks, they said since I asked for a snack so nicely I could have those."

"I'll bring some fresh ones for you."

He didn't look enthusiastic but he nodded.

"So...how are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Oh...I'm fine just a little tired."

"Well you should stay here tonight then."

She stared at him and he blushed darkly.

"I mean...you shouldn't fly or walk back to the castle if you're tired it's not safe...um you know..."

She blinked then smiled.

"I could sleep here I've already shared a bed with you once before."

He looked away still blushing.

"Except this time it's your choice..." he mumbled.

She looked over but didn't say anything more.

"Uh so...lights out then?"

"Right..."

"Oh I have to shower first." she said absently.

He wondered if she realized the image she had given to him, after all she wasn't a young girl anymore with no curves to speak of. He almost wished he could have spoken to her that night, oh yes he knew well enough she had been there. He used his powers to monitor the stairs whenever he was like that. He wanted to be feared since he couldn't be liked or loved but for some reason he played it off. No not for some reason he always liked the fiery leader she would have made a fantastic evil queen, after some corruption of course, though now he felt differently about it.

She shined brightly and her kind nature could attract anyone

'Even a broken ex evil ex prince'.

He shook his head and cursed, this was no time to be thinking of her like that sadly he looked away from the door he'd been absently watching and turned on his side toward the wall it wasn't like he wanted her he was only clinging to the first good thing to come his way in a long time. Right?

He pretended to be asleep and she turned off the light and slid in bed with him she turned her back to his he was right, it was different now. She laid in the dark for at least an hour before she called him.

"Phobos?"

Finding that he couldn't ignore her he replied.

"Hmm?"

"...Heh...um ever think we'd be sharing a bed? You know...just because."

"Not at all." 'I only dreamed about it a couple times.' he thought

She rolled over and rested on her back to stare at the ceiling.

"What else haven't you tried?"

"...probably a lot of things since you live in Heatherfield."

"Next week I have some off time, why don't you come hang out with me?"

He rolled over so he was facing her.

"You would spend more time with me?"

"Well yeah."

"What about your friends?"

"You're my friend too."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and didn't say a word.

"What? You don't think we can be friends?"

"I...I'm not sure I'm someone you want to be friends with...I'd make a better servant."

"Then I order you to be my friend and enjoy your time with me."

He couldn't help it, he laughed, she stared at him surprised it sounded odd like anyone laughing who didn't do it often she smiled and moved to kiss his cheek. He stopped and only glanced at her.

"So do you want to hang out or not?"

"I...it would be a privilege." he said quietly.

Satisfied she quieted as she started to feel that she was tired.

...

'_Five year old Phobos was standing out in the courtyard covered in cuts and scrapes holding back tears he knew would only get him in more trouble. His mother had slapped him and thrown him to the servants when he asked her to play with him. She played her faint card and told them he had cast a spell on her. It didn't make sense of course but he knew no one would explain it to him. He looked up as a couple of kids ran by they noticed him and stopped. It wasn't to ask him to come play they were scared of him, as if his appearance was his fault. They ran to their mother she was visiting because she was the wife of one of the guards._

_She sneered at him then grabbed her kids and hurried inside he got up and went to look for a hiding spot knowing he would be blamed for something that didn't happen. He ran into someone and looked up nervously, the king glared at him._

"_Trying to kill your old man huh? What good would that do you?"_

"_N...no I wasn't..."_

"_Guards! Take the prince to his room."_

_One of the guards went to the king and whispered in his ear, if possible he gave his son an even dirtier look._

"_Using magic on other kids? Just because they passed you?"_

_He shook his head._

"_Won't confess hmm? Fine, tell the maids no supper for him either perhaps that will teach him to behave."_

_The guard dragging him along looked down at him with a smirk on his face, his face melted and turned into Nerissa who laughed cruelly._

"_One day you'll disappear and realize no one loves you and never will."'_

...

Phobos sat up and shook his head breathing heavy he rubbed his temples he glanced down at his wrists that had always been an ugly sight. Whenever he tried to fight the darkness over whelming him he made sure to have a dagger with him. Physical pain he could explain was easier to handle than the burning that came from all over and couldn't be soothed by anything. Shakily he made to move toward the dresser and bumped into Will she shifted but didn't wake. He laid back down on his side and pulled her close he never thought he would lean on her no matter how beautiful he thought she was, but now that he could he wasn't so sure he could handle it if she turned her back on him too.

He closed his eyes and took a breath he kissed the top of her head as the mood faded.

"You don't have to love me...but if you can like me that's enough for me." he whispered.

...

The next morning Will woke up incredibly warm she turned over and opened her eyes seeing the plain black shirt Phobos had worn to bed she looked up and saw he was asleep. His hold wasn't uncomfortable but it was firm enough that she would have to wake him to get free. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him, his hair partially covered his face she blushed slightly he was so handsome especially unguarded. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes he grabbed her wrist as her fingers touched his cheek. He opened his eyes, his almost kind gaze had been replaced with a dark one. His eyes were completely black she tensed wondering if this was the original split personality he had.

She swallowed, he looked down at her and opened his mouth his teeth were sharp and his tongue was forked. She wondered if he would hurt her he released her hand and touched her face his claws trailed over her cheek softly. She stared at him and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply when he released her she pushed herself up and fell off the bed startled. She blushed darkly when he opened his eyes again his eyes were normal he looked at her worriedly.

"Did I push you off the bed?"

"Uh no...I uh...I'll go check on breakfast."

She hurried out of the room and downstairs, Lita looked up.

"Keeper?"

"I uh...pancake...fluffy bread ummmm..."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I...P...uh Tobias."

"Is he okay?"

"He kissed me..." she said suddenly.

"Oh that's great sweetheart."

"I...is it?"

"Is it?"

She blushed.

"Was it a surprise?"

She nodded.

"Did you not want him to?"

She looked down.

"Should I feel bad?"

"Why should you?"

"He's suppose to be recovering."

Lita walked over and placed a hand on her arm.

"Will you're the keeper of the heart, you should know the heart knows what the heart wants and that romance is very therapeutic."

Will glanced at her and she smiled.

"But it was a surprise to him too, it was like he was a different person for a minute though..." she mumbled.

"A different person?"

Will told her what happened and she rubbed her chin.

"Hmm that sounds like a Andron."

"A what?"

"It's a type of demon."

"He's not a demon."

"No no the Andron is the demon, I'm sure you know how a human responds to abuse, hard life, general pain and suffering."

She nodded.

"Well spell casters aren't normally humans, and when their magic is mixed with strong feelings this demon is created in their heart. They feed off of your emotions, in reality their very good because they absorb depression bit by bit if you have white magic it can keep the demon from being consumed by these negative feelings. I'm guessing it was a cruel joke to lock his white magic away which meant that the demon was now sustained by dark magic which would explain his appearance. Over come with these emotions..."

"You handle it ways millions will suffer." Will said quoting Yan-Li

"Exactly, now I'm assuming at some point that magic was also taken away?"

"Yes."

"Well obviously his emotions were strong enough to keep his demon going he's reaching out to the source that is near, you but you are not evil or causing more emotional damage to Tobias."

"In other words being around me is reversing the effect."

"Which would explain why he's so helpful and determined to stay on your good side, Androns can influence their host the longer they live with them."

"But the oracle didn't say anything about a demon when I talked to her."

"Probably because she thought you knew."

"How could I?"

"Well haven't you used the heart on him?"

"Not recently."

"I may not know much but a know that the keeper of that heart has more power than she or he might understand. Since you are having such a positive effect on him I imagine you're moving down one of two paths."

Will cocked her head.

"One of two?"

"Either the demon will be a permanate part of Tobias and you can supervise magic use, or the demon will fade away taking part of Tobias with him and in turn leaving Tobias completely human."

"Would either of those be bad?"

"Well as docile as he is, I would say it's better for him to stay so Tobias can start using magic again. Though I'm sure if even if he leaves Tobias will still be happy."

Will blushed and glanced toward the steps.

"Should I tell Tobias about this?"

"Most likely the demon wont let you, he wouldn't want Tobias to try and force him out him being there is helping him so much after all."

"I see..."

"Now that your mind isn't so foggy want to try asking me what you had trouble with before?"

...

Irma's little brother stared at the text message he got and went to talk to his mother.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Irma said something that confused me."

"What did she say?"

"She said she thinks Will is getting married but she doesn't know about it."

"Getting married? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, I think she meant it's suppose to be a surprise."

He shook his head.

"She should have just said that, I swear it's embarrassing having a sister who is technology impaired...I wouldn't be surprised if she meant to send that to me and sent it to all of her friends."

"Oh you're right, I better call Will's mother and have her tell everyone to keep quiet young love is so sweet."

"Mom, gross."

"Oh please you have a girl friend."

"Friend that is a girl, she is a friend that is a girl."

He disappeared into his room and she glanced at the picture of Irma with her friends at the mall.

"I wonder if she's ready to be someone's wife, she's always alone in the pictures..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Okay I went through and fine tuned that demon explanation over and over so I really hope it didn't confuse anyone I had it one way and I thought it was good and saw that there was conflict with the first part of the chapter so yeah...hehe**


	5. A' Date' pt one

**SweetDreamer92: So back again, I don't know why my net was buggy for so long but for now it looks like it lost it's hate for me at least for a little while.**

**Silberbullet: Glad to hear you still like it :D**

**Warnings: yay alterations, this scene coming up would be when Phobos came to Heatherfield the first time in this universe...just because. I apologize but I'm having a little bit of writer's block for this chapter so I cut it short instead of waiting forever to post again.**

**Four**

**...**

As the days passed Will started to see a little more of the demon but Phobos also seemed to remain in a good mood. Of course she didn't see how he was when he had his nightmares. He hated that this was all coming back the way it was he wanted to talk to her but he didn't think he deserved more than he had already gotten. On the day she picked to go out with him her mother was watching her go through her closet.

"Looking for something special?"

She jumped.

"Mom you remember what happened when you snuck up on me and I was making toast?"

"Hey I checked to make sure there were no appliances around first."

She smiled.

"What makes you think I'm looking for something special?"

"Well you have a date."

Will turned around.

"It's not a date."

"Oh Will I know about Tobias already just give it up."

She huffed.

"But it isn't a date."

"Oh no?"

"No."

"What are you going to do?"

"I thought we'd catch a movie, maybe get something to eat, and take a tour around the town."

"Sounds like a date."

"Hmp."

"Do you need some money?"

"Of course not Elyon pays us."

"I've seen that money they don't take it here."

"No no, watch."

She took out some gold coins.

"I can't wait to go shopping in town."

Nothing happened.

"I repeat I can't wait to go shopping in that new shoe store in the downtown shopping center."

The money glowed and soon in her hand the coins were hundred dollars bills, the silver coins were fifties, the bronze coins were twenties, the copper coins were fives and tens, and the plain blended metal coins were dollar bills.

"And when I say what I specifically want in Meridian they turn back into coins."

"Hey neat trick, does Meridian have a bank?"

"Of course and that account is connected to my account here for emergencies, I went to the bank yesterday I don't just blow all of my money. A very wise woman told me careful spending was the best way to enjoy any spending at all."

Susan smiled and kissed her forehead then left her alone, only to peek back in.

"Have fun on your date honey."

"It's not a date!"

"You can borrow one of my dresses for your non date."

Will muttered under her breath but soon her mother found her in her closet anyways.

...

After grabbing Phobos Will gave him a quick lesson on being around regular humans.

"...are you sure about this?"

"Of course, don't worry about it...and don't freak out about cars."

"Cars?"

Will pointed toward the street as they stepped out of the portal, he nodded slightly, she transformed back to her normal clothes. He glanced at probably the only girly dress Will owned, the straps rested on her shoulders, the pale purple fabric clung to the womanly curves she was good at hiding, and her now long legs ended with a pair of purple pumps. She'd even done her make up similar to how it was while transformed. He blushed darkly neither him nor his currently unnamed demon knew what to say, she was beautiful.

She looked at him and touched her hair.

"What is something wrong?"

"You look amazing..." he said softly.

She blushed and waved it off.

"Oh this...it's nothing and...let's go."

She walked out of the alleyway and he followed her, she looked at him and noticed one of his eyes had changed briefly before melting back to blue. She smiled slightly, she was glad the demon could have some time to relax too. She tugged him into the mall.

...

"No freakin' way."

"What's the matter Cornelia?" Caleb asked.

"Will is getting married."

Their friends gasped, Irma walked in just as she spoke and glared at her boyfriend.

"You liar, admit it you just wanted to tell them yourself."

"You knew?" Taranee asked.

"Ugh why am I always the last one to find out about everything?" Cornelia said.

"Because you suck at reading minds and can't see visions in water like I can." Irma offered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well if you didn't find out from him how do you know?"

"My mom asked me why Will was getting married before me."

"How did she find out?"

"Your brother probably told your mom."

Irma groaned.

"Now everyone knows."

"Everyone except Will." Hay-Lin said.

"Oh hey then the surprise isn't blown." Irma said with a laugh.

"Not yet it isn't, big mouth." Cornelia said.

Irma shrugged innocently then she squealed.

"Oh hey I have a great idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Let's spy on them!"

...

TBC

**SweetDreamer92: The next part should be better I have a whole date to follow after all.**


	6. a 'date' pt 2

**SweetDreamer92:*blows a bit of dust off of the cover* well finally getting an update I won't lie as I mentioned to one of my new reviewers I forgot about this story. Don't ask me how lol.**

**Thanks a bunch Kechk I'm so happy you like what I have so far :D**

**Warnings: alterations(?)**

**...**

**End of chapter four - a date interrupted**

"Will you shut up?" Irma whispered loudly.

"How about you shut it?" Cornelia added.

"Sure Cornchip."

Hay-Lin giggled as Cornelia resisted the urge to flip her friend off.

"Hey I see them!" Taranee said.

The group quieted as Phobos and Will walked past them with ice cream they were hiding around a corner connected to a shoe store. They ducked when Will looked over, she could feel their presence via the heart.

"Something wrong?" Phobos asked.

"Uh oh...no I'm fine where to next?"

He shrugged.

"Come on Tobias you haven't spotted anything you wanted to do?"

"My friends are following us." she whispered.

He nodded, the day had just started for the two of them but every time Will tried to coax him into picking something he seemed unwilling. She grabbed his hand earning a blush and pulled him toward a clothing store.

"Well the best way to figure out what to do is to look at over priced items you don't intend to buy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Trust me girls do it all the time, that's the real reason we stay out shopping so long when we don't come back with any bags."

He smiled slightly he could picture her doing just that he glanced behind them and saw Blunk's foot sticking out from the group's new hiding spot.

"Their not very good at stalking."

She giggled.

"I've had worst."

"She saw us." Irma said.

"What was your first clue?" Cornelia asked.

"Oh when she looked back."

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"What's a rhetorical question?"

"A question that isn't meant to be answered."

"So why did you answer that one?"

"Why you..."

"Ssh their coming out of the store." Hay-Lin said.

.,.,...

Will decided on a horror movie, they sat near the middle and she looked over his shoulder and saw the others, poorly disguised, taking their seats. She rolled her eyes, and glanced at the screen.

...

At a particularly scary scene Will forgot herself and jumped in Phobos's lap he looked at her and dropped the mask that would normally conceal his growing affection as he stared at her in amusement.

"How can you do what you do and be afraid of a man in a costume?"

She looked up and huffed.

"Don't question it...just hold me..." she said the last part quietly.

He blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at the screen, while it was his first time experiencing it he wasn't very impressed he was too busy focusing on the young beauty in his arms. His heart started to beat a little harder in his chest he silently wished the movie could go on longer than the mentioned run time. She opened her eyes and they widened seeing Irma and Hay-Lin making kissy faces at her. She looked down to keep from responding to their teasing. She did pull away they looked at each other again the small flashes of the scene they were missing illumiated his face. Her gaze fell to his lips whatever came over her she wasn't sure but she reached up to stroke his lower lip when the forked tongue came out and slipped over her fingers she knew she was no longer in Phobos's lap.

She swallowed as his hold on her waist tightened.

"D...demon."

"Keeper."

Her eyes widened, his voice was deeper than Phobos's she wondered if they were too integrated for them to separate. When the lights turned on he closed his eyes and once they were opened again Phobos was looking back at her.

"Will come on!"

She jumped and hurried out the door and into Irma where she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Just checking out the supposed new male member you have here." the boys said.

She sighed and Phobos stepped by her.

"Everyone this is Tobias, Tobias this is everyone."

She giggled a little and gave their names when Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"You had the nerve to sneak out you should have told us everything." Hay-Lin said.

"Well you're all here so I didn't need to right?"

They chuckled a bit nervously she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just do something together."

"Oh Will we just wanted to formally meet Tobias we didn't want to interrupt your date."

"In that case you did wonderful at that." she said sarcastically, she smiled.

"It's no big deal we can go ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Phobos asked.

The group stared at him, they had ice skating in Meridian and it's popularity was increasing bit by bit.

"Oh he's been a bit of a homebody his whole life let's show him what it is."

...

Will wasn't sure if it was Phobos or the demon that seemed to be a natural but they didn't fall once as they glided together.

"Are you sure I should be so close to them...won't they notice something?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, they would have said something by now if they had, I thought you didn't know what skating was?"

"I didn't."

"So why haven't we fallen on our butts?"

"Just lucky I guess."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Or is it magic?"

She was pressed close to him and felt him tense she squeezed his arm gently.

"You can tell me, I'm not going to mess with your powers."

"You say that now because I'm harmless."

"If you know you're harmless then there is no reason for me to."

He shook his head.

"Being so nice...is going to cause you problems."

She smiled softly.

"You say that now." she said mimicking him.

He stared at her and his eyes flashed black temporarily clearly the demon was surprised as well. They joined the others at the table where Stephen and Irma took their turn for buying the pizza. They made it fair by each couple or two people would buy the food when the whole group went out...even if it was unplanned.

"So now that you're not on a date, tell us..."

"_Why you won't tell us who Tobias really is."_

She shook her head and blinked.

"What?"

"How you met Tobias." Irma repeated.

"I um met him while I was patrolling."

Narcissa's face flashed in her mind.

"And?"

"And we had lunch." Phobos said.

"Right." she mumbled.

"Are you alright Will?" Phobos asked.

"Yeah I think I'm just tired..."

"_Sure just tired, and deceitful."_

She shook her head shaking Narcissa from her mind, she leaned against Phobos trying to focus on her friends.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Finally an end to the chapter sorry if it was a little choppy next one will be better :D hope you liked it anyways now that we can move a little further in their relationship we will be seeing more and more of the demon and Narcissa see you next time.**


	7. Miranda and Cedric pt 1

**SweetDreamer92: I haven't been wanting to write really and then you know what happened just the other night I started getting pain in my arm where I pulled a muscle. I've done this many times because I'm a skilled klutz like that. I don't know when I'll post this but right now I'm typing while laying on the floor so my arm doesn't have any stress on it but it's not going numb from just rest in my make shift sling. I know I know you should rest body parts that get injured in certain ways so you don't make it worse but as I said I've done it before I know what I'm doing lol. Yes I know no one cares but whatever :D**

**Kechk - I'm glad you liked the update, and I can't address some of those points because that would spoil the fun :D I can't help but love Phobos like this. I mean yes I wrote it but I mean some villains just make it so easy to write the softer side. On an unrelated note, Syndrome(don't own) from The Incredibles (don't own) is another villain that could use some justice.**

**About Cedric and Miranda though...no I won't tell you about that either. Although I will say that (even though I know I don't have to remind you) this is a story that includes OOC and AU so of course our dear Cedric and Miranda have been altered as well.**

**Warnings: more alterations (relationships, powers(?), events etc), some info may clash, you may get confused, but it's not a mistake it's on purpose and you'll find out why I promise.**

**Edit: I see that I messed up and changed Nerissa's name to Narcissa and I'm not sure why sorry about that -_-**

**Enjoy.**

**Five - Will are you insane?**

_The sky was beautiful, the birds were chirping, even the soft breeze was amazing an all and all perfect day. What made it better, in Will's opinion, was walking down the aisle in a beautiful pale peach dress Elyon had made for her. Her hair was pulled into a decorative bun with a few curls falling to frame her face. A light touch of gloss and a bit of blush and eye shadow and our beautiful young bride was the center of attention. They were having their wedding outdoors in the castle gardens. The pretty bridesmaid dresses while tolerable, didn't steal Will's thunder. She looked through the veil at her husband to be. Phobos's original look was back for the most part his white hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing very expensive black robes. He looked nervous._

"_Will you look beautiful I never thought I would see you in a wedding dress." her mother whispered._

"_Are you implying I would have worn a suit to my own wedding?"_

"_No, I'm flat out telling you."_

_She smiled and rolled her eyes, Susan gave her away and she took Phobos's hand, as she touched it the scene changed. They were standing in a dark area the night sky was without stars and her hair and dress were a mess. She looked around screaming but her voice was gone. She turned to look at Phobos his face was onyx black and when he opened his mouth his fangs were blood red, he was clutching on to her then grabbed his own throat as if he was choking she reached for him just as she was snatched back. All of her friend's were holding her back._

"_Don't go Will...he can't be trusted." Irma said._

_She tugged against their hold, she paused soon in her frantic tugging noticing last years designer pumps on Cornelia's feet. She frowned._

'_Nice try Nerissa.'_

_The scene immediately faded and Will fell to her knees in the dark room once again, Nerissa came out of hiding and crossed her arms._

"_Oh you're no fun, how did you know it was me?"_

_Will cleared her throat._

"_Because you suck at mimicking my friends."_

_She rolled her eyes._

"_Leave me alone you won't separate me from everyone, so give up."_

"_Give up? I thought you knew me better than that."_

...

Will sat up and looked around her room in the castle, after their time ice skating Elyon called them to patrol after leaving Phobos at the inn they went to work. Will threw off the covers and walked to the door when she opened it she saw all the darkness that was associated with Nerissa's realm. It faded then came back in a flicker like a broken light. In her mind she knew how horror movies worked and knew that it wasn't the best idea to go out alone. She walked to Nigel and Taranee's room when she opened the door Taranee was floating waiting for her.

"T?"

"Will what are you doing?"

"Coming to get help."

"No I mean what is this...this realm?"

"What do you mean?"

She moved and pointed to where her body was flipping through pages as if nothing was happening. Nigel was sleeping next to her and appeared undisturbed.

"I have no idea..I was just thinking I needed help." Will said.

"With what?"

She stepped back and pointed toward the flickering hallway.

"I need to know what's going with this it...it's starting to feel like something is pulling me somewhere."

Taranee took her hand and they moved down the hall and around the corner and down the steps. They went past guards who didn't know anything was moving past them, they turned another corner and down a familiar set of steps and ended in the prison. They could see small glimpses of various pasts that proved many of the criminals deserved to be in here or worse. They went to the cell where Miranda and Cedric were being kept they couldn't see a glimpse but there were two small portals above their heads. Taranee frowned.

"You want to jump in those don't you?"

"We have to, all of those other criminals earned their place here so why is the vision for these two different?"

Taranee sighed.

"Fine..."

The jumped and as they touched the portals the room morphed and they fell to the dirt ground. They looked up and their eyes went wide their home Meridian was dark and depressing the sky was a pale green color and many of the villagers were sick. They stood up and walked down the path to the very radiant castle they were so use to.

"Is this when Phobos was in charge?"

"I don't think so, none of the paintings we saw have that color for the sky and there are more houses than this."

They flew to the castle and hid behind a tree, Will gasped seeing a small Phobos playing with a poorly made wooden toy horse. He was a child so of course he should be small but he was small clearly from malnutrition.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes."

"But I thought he was a spoiled brat why would anyone risk their lives attacking the child of their rulers?"

"Because he wasn't a spoiled brat."

"What do you know that I don't?"

Will sighed and told her a little about Phobos, she gasped.

"I know I know, don't give me a lecture about lying I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"No I understand...but it makes you wonder what Elyon knows, she's the most powerful in the kingdom that couldn't have just gone over her head, could it?"

Will looked at her.

"I'd never thought about that..."

Taranee made a face, in confusion.

"Is that Cedric?"

In front of Phobos was a small boy a little bigger than he was, he had white blond hair and was pale. They moved closer but neither child noticed them.

"What are you doing?" Phobos asked quietly.

"Coming to play with you."

He crossed his arms.

"Don't use me to end your life."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"They'll kill you, they'll think I've possessed you."

The boy giggled.

"You can't do any magic yet."

"Try telling _them _that."

"No one is around we can play, what are they going to do? Throw you in the dungeon?"

"Maybe."

He looked surprised he looked up the sky.

"Oh great oracle I promise not to cry and whine the next time I'm sent to my room to think about what I've done wrong."

He tried to fight it but soon Phobos laughed at the other's antics.

"I've never seen you before what's your name?"

"Cedric, you?"

"Don't you know? I have many names Useless, Unwanted, Cursed Brat, and my personal favorite Stain On My Reputation, my father's pet name for me."

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Your real name."

"I think it's Phobos."

"You think?"

"I heard one of the maids say it but a imp was in the room so it could be his name."

"Well I'll call you Phobos, I don't think 'fear' when I see an imp I think spineless bad smelling sort of citizen."

Phobos smiled again, Will found herself smiling.

"Makes you wonder where Miranda is." Taranee said.

"It does."

The scene faded and they saw a small woman standing with a little girl outside of Elyon's house. She pressed the doorbell and knocked her adoptive mother out with a type of gas and went into Elyon's room. They gasped as she glowed as the woman waved her hand over her and soon the girl under the hood glowed as well. The originally docile little girl in her arms started to claw at her arm and bite her. She waved to Elyon who cried for her but obediently stayed put as she walked out. She cried more when her "parents" came to check on her.

A gust of wind made the hood fall and under was of course, Miranda, they stared at each other.

"Did that...?"

"Did they?"

"So that's...and that means..."

They whimpered as shivers took over and the scene was pulled further and further away until they only saw Miranda and Elyon standing front of each other each time they glowed and stopped as if it was a sign they had been switched more than once. Finally, Will fell to the ground and Taranee jumped and dropped the book that had been in her hands. The sun was up and the alarm had just gone off they looked at each other, then got up and bolted toward Elyon's bedroom they walked over her bed. Taranee nodded to Will she took out the heart and waved it over Elyon, the color of the jewel remained the grabbed her arm and covered her mouth when she opened her eyes and saw them.

"Miranda?"

She stared at them wide eyed, then sighed as Will pulled her hand away.

"How did you find out?"

"We jumped in a dream bubble and...well that's exactly what happened we saw a woman switch you two."

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

**TBC**

**SweetDreamer92: Evil aren't I? And yes I know Cedric's hair isn't that blond in the show, I'll get to that part. See you :P**


	8. Miranda and Cedric pt 2

**SweetDreamer92: I was hit by a creative bug, maybe that's why my arm was hurting lol. As you can see this is very short I only split up this chapter and the chapter before because I had some trouble working out the details and wanted to post something instead of once again letting a story die.**

**Warnings: Just the alterations I've been pointing out but come on they make the story interesting...at least that's what I think :D**

**Also I don't know where the title came from in the other chapter, I guess in the dream at the beginning her friends would have thought she was crazy for marrying Phobos but yeah...**

**End of chapter five**

Miranda pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Taranee please tell the guards that I needed to talk and that I grabbed the first two that were awake, I do not want to be disturbed."

Taranee did as she was told, when she returned she joined them on the bed again and Miranda fingered her blond curls absently.

"This was never Elyon's body to begin with, Nerissa switched our souls, my adoptive mother noticed and constantly switched us back while we lived next to each other we could easily be switched with the power of the heart when we were separated without Nerissa's knowledge my adoptive mother brought me back to my body. However the heart was poisoned from the darkness in Nerissa's heart we would switch at random, and we'd done it our whole lives. Then you came along." She looked at Will.

"Me?"

"You purified the heart little by little every time you used it we started to switch less and less, Elyon got frustrated."

"And then?"

"Well she was the evil one, she started to place doubts...I was forgetful because the forceful body swapping was taking a toll on me I had a journal to keep track of things. She would write how Cornelia didn't care about me anymore, and how she spent less time with me since she made friends with you guys. Of course I know now that Elyon distanced herself from the group purposely.

Then she started to write about using dark magic more, because this body belongs to me when I used magic if she came back she could too. Eventually the connection made it so we could talk to each other mentally when that happened I believed everything she said, I thought we were friends. Then Phobos asked her to pose as a playmate...everything sort of went down hill from there. After that you started getting stronger and Mira showed up she had a hard time playing both sides it made her crazy, but now she's rather docile."

"Who is Mira?" Taranee asked.

"Her Andron, right?" Will asked.

Miranda looked surprised.

"You know what that is?"

"One of you fill me in." Taranee mumbled.

Will explained and Taranee scratched her head then paused.

"Does Cedric have one too?"

Will looked at Miranda.

"Does he?"

She nodded.

"They can be as different in appearance as those that have them it makes them hard to document." she mumbled.

"But if Cedric has one then does that mean he's not really evil? But honestly misunderstood?"

"Probably." Miranda said.

"Probably."

"All spell casters can develop these demons...in fact there are a few other non-human species that can develop them as well but that means they don't just go to the good, but to the criminals as well."

"That's why you let so many of the prisoners go?" Taranee said remembering what she had done months earlier.

She nodded.

"Most of them faded away, but as you know Will if their strong enough there is a chance they'll remain forever."

Will sighed.

"So Elyon took the last of Phobos's magic when she was in control?" Will asked.

Miranda made a face.

"Elyon hated Phobos for getting to live the life she wanted, I could see her doing that to rub it in his face that she was "better"before killing him."

"Killing?"

"She said she killed him, remember when I didn't want to be around anyone I was upset that I had let my emotions over power me I lost control of my body one last time. Cedric was a good friend and of course Phobos was my brother I lost both of them in that moment of weakness."

"Phobos and Cedric aren't dead, she was toying with you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cedric was down in the dungeons."

"He couldn't be I was just in there the other day and I couldn't sense him."

"Maybe she locked him away somewhere, but Will's Tobias is Phobos."

Miranda frowned though the relief on her face was plain as day she clutched her hand.

"Please, take care of my brother...but we have to find Cedric."

"Speaking of, was he your boyfriend?" Taranee asked.

She shivered.

"Can we let that question answer itself and just say he's not my type?"

"Right."

...

Will flew over Meridian with Taranee together they could check multiple minds to see if anyone knew anything. Will grabbed her suddenly and stopped her she glanced at her.

"Will?"

She wouldn't look at her, Taranee looked around then her gaze fell on Nigel, with a couple of girls from the village in a suggestive pose in a clearing. They hadn't gotten far but you didn't need to be anywhere near as smart as Taranee to know where they were headed.

"T..."

"Don't worry about it, could have seen that coming I just didn't want to."

Will flew over the small pond and tapped into Irma's powers she wiggled her fingers and quickly changed the temperature of the water and splashed the three. Taranee laughed at the startled shrieks she flew over and hugged Will.

"Thanks Will."

"No problem, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay I think if seeing him risking frostbite on his privates is enough to make me feel better then I probably lost feelings for him a long time ago."

Will nodded and smiled, they flew towards the inn and Will groaned and clutched her head, this time Taranee grabbed her and steered her to the ground. They landed until they sat on their knees. Will gritted her teeth as her head pounded.

"Will!"

Taranee looked over as Phobos came over he bent down next to her Taranee watched his eyes change.

"Andron..."

He glanced at her.

"Maybe we can talk about what I know and what I don't know _after _we help Will."

He nodded and scooped her up Taranee followed them to the inn and hurried to his room, as Will's head stopped hurting she passed out with her safe in bed the demon looked at Taranee.

"Do you know where Cedric is?"

Just then Will disappeared.

...

This time Taranee and Will found themselves in a cabin Taranee helped her up as they looked around.

"Where are we?"

Before Will could guess a Cedric a little younger than they were when W.I.T.C.H was first formed ran in. He was covered in cuts and bruises his lip was split and he had a black eye quickly forming.

"Cedric?"

He pushed himself up and dusted off the dirt before walking into one of the rooms, they followed him and saw a woman who was weakly trying to sit up. He walked over and gently pushed her back down.

"Cedric..." a coughing fit stopped her from speaking.

"Mother please, just rest."

"You...were fighting." she rasped ignoring him.

He sighed.

"I wasn't fighting you told me not to raise my hand to another, it would be my fault no matter who started it."

"Why are you hurt...?"

"Because..."

He pulled out a brown gourd and coughed as she stared at it wide eyed.

"You stole it..."

"I had to, we couldn't afford it..."

She shook her head and stroked the side of his cheek with her other hand.

"My...sweet boy...it will not help."

"But the doctor..."

She shook her head again silencing him.

"When it is bought, you must pay more for the rest of the herbs to be mixed in, all this will do is soothe a sore throat by itself."

He glared daggers at the innocent container fighting the angry tears that were collecting, she rubbed his back even sick his mother always looked out for him first. He looked at her.

"Don't be upset...it's my time to go."

"Don't say that..." he whispered broken hearted-ly

Taranee turned away the woman couldn't have been that old but she was dying the same way her grandmother had just died. In pain and without medical help.

"Mother?"

They looked back and saw she had passed away with a small smile on her face that soon faded as quickly as she had.

"Mother!"

He pulled her torso up hold her sobbing as he tried in vain to will her to come back to life, with a sob Taranee moved back in the kitchen. Will bit her lip and followed her she took her hand and the scene faded.

...

When they returned and Will's eyes opened and she had a feeling she knew where Cedric was.

**TBC**

**SweetDreamer92: I know it's short I'm sorry about that but I felt like being a bit more evil.**


End file.
